How Should I Propose?
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny wants to propose to his girlfriend Sam Manson... And he does it in a interesting way... DxS. Reviews are appreciated! :D Inspired by a video from you tube. Link in my profile.


**Well, here's my last story for this week! Hope you like it! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny Fenton was currently sitting in front of his desk. Pencil and paper in hand. He was currently racking his brain for some ideas on how to propose to his childhood best friend and longtime girlfriend, Sam Manson. Around him were several crumpled up papers which were full of his rejected ideas on his way of proposing to her.

On his desk were papers, pens, a few of the crumpled papers and a framed picture of Sam. He would occasionally glance at her picture to get some ideas which would eventually be rejected by him. Danny sighed as he leaned back on his desk chair. Others would say that he should just go out, buy a ring, take her out and propose. Simple. But he wanted it to be special without making it to cliché.

He mentally sighed again. He already had the ring. A gold band with an amethyst diamond on it. Surrounding the diamond were a few baby blue gems. It cost him a good amount of money but he didn't mind. The only problem he had now was on _how _he would propose.

His other childhood best friend, Tucker Foley, told him that he shouldn't be stressing over that matter. He said that Sam would always say yes no matter what way Danny would propose to her. Danny knew he was right but he still wanted to make it special and unique.

Unique. That would be the word to describe Sam. She was _very _different from most girls. She was independent, strong, and intelligent in her own way. Although she's really wealthy, she used it to gain any popularity. She's an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian Goth

Danny shook his head before staring at the picture frame. She had changed so much over these past few years. Her hair was a little bit longer, she was more curvier than before, dark blue and green were added to the colors she wore, but she was still the same Sam he had grown to love all these years.

Danny sighed for the millionth time as he crumpled up the most recent paper that he was writing on before throwing it behind him. He only had two sheets of paper left and he was also already low on ideas. Danny massaged his temples before standing up and stretching his arms. When he turned around, he saw all those crumpled up papers that were full of his earlier ideas.

"Great, now how am I supposed to clean these up?" he thought out loud as he kicked some of them. The papers aligned with one another forming a crooked 'W'. Suddenly, it hit him like a brick. He finally knew how to propose to Sam!

_**The Next Day…**_

"Danny, where are you taking me?" Sam asked as she and Danny were flying over Amity. Danny smiled before replying.

"Be patient, Sam." He said. Sam let out a frustrated sigh before she stopped complaining entirely. Danny smirked before landing them both inside his house just in front of his bedroom door. He set Sam gently on her own feet before gripping her shoulders gently.

"Where are we?" she asked as she held unto him.

"Don't worry, we're in my house." Danny said as he opened his bedroom door. He gently guided Sam inside before shutting the door behind him.

"So, are you ready for your surprise, Sam?" he asked. Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"It depends, will I like this 'surprise'?" she said inquiringly. Danny laughed before proceeding to take off her blindfold.

"You'll see…" he whispered before taking off the blindfold fully. Sam blinked a few times before looking around her. Once she saw all the crumpled papers, she immediately had a confused expression on her face.

"What the? Isn't your room already messy enough?" Sam said jokingly. Danny just rolled his eyes before gesturing for her to look closer. Sam complied and looked closer, when she did, she gasped. The papers were forming a message right in front of her.

_Will U Marry Me _

Sam turned to Danny to see him down on one knee in front of her. It took Sam a good 2 minutes to register what was happening before tackling Danny with a hug and eventually, a big kiss. Once they broke apart, she whispered one word in his ear.

"Yes."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
